


Bola Salju dan Masa Lalu

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Boston Massacre/the Incident on King Street (5 Maret 1770), a.k.a Pembantaian Boston, ini sekuel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Mereka bersembilan bermain perang bola salju.Dua di antaranya teringat perangyang disebabkan karenabola salju.[ Sekuel dariPerang Bola Salju]





	Bola Salju dan Masa Lalu

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

_         King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770 _

Arthur Kirkland melihat dari kejauhan. Mendengarnya dari kejauhan pula.

“Kalau kalian menembak, kalianlah yang akan mati!”

Ribut sekali.

Tanpa sadar Arthur mengepalkan tangan. _Ribut sekali, Al_.

 

* * *

 

Alfred melempar-lempar bola salju di tangannya ke udara, beberapa kali, setengah melamun. Ia sedang duduk bersila di belakang gedung, bersama dengan rekan-rekan satu kubunya di perang bola salju ini—Francis, Ludwig, dan Feliciano. Feliciano sudah tidak bisa diharapkan, pemuda itu kini berbaring di atas salju, dan melakukan tindakan yang sangat kekanakan; membentangkan kedua tangan, lagaknya seperti sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur saja.

Ludwig sepertinya punya pemikiran yang sama, karena itu ia langsung melemparkan bola salju hingga menutupi wajah Feliciano.

Kontan saja Feliciano langsung terduduk. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh salju. Dingin, ya ampun! “Ludwig!”

“Kalau kamu tetap tidur-tiduran begitu, nanti bisa kena flu,” sela Francis, kemudian menatap Ludwig, “omong-omong, kamu tahu di mana posisi mereka?”

“Nggak,” jawab Ludwig blak-blakan, “tapi mereka tahu di mana posisi kita. Tunggu saja sampai mereka kemari, lalu kita saling lempar-lemparan bola salju lagi. Lalu kita kabur lagi. Lalu terkejar lagi.”

“Menyedihkan sekali, kapan ini berakhir?” Francis menghela napas. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Alfred yang tidak membuat suara sejak tadi. Pemuda itu sedang melempar-lemparkan bola salju di udara, menatap bola salju itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Francis mengerutkan kening. Ingin bertanya. Tapi diurungkan.

Feliciano menatap Francis. “Itu, kan, yang kulakukan sejak tadi! Aku sudah menyerah berkali-kali tapi entah bagaimana kalian terus melanjutkan perang bola salju ini.”

Ludwig yang menjawab. “Kalau kamu yang menyerah, itu nggak dihitung.”

“Itu jahat sekali!”

“Beneran, kok, kenyataannya begitu.”

“Tapi—”

“Alfred, kau kenapa?” Francis tak tahan juga untuk tidak bertanya.

Ludwig dan Feliciano otomatis menghentikan rentetan percakapan mereka, terdiam, menatap ke arah Alfred yang sampai sebelum Francis bertanya tidak mereka perhatikan benar-benar. Alfred duduk bersila dengan punggung bersandar pada bangunan, melemparkan bola salju di tangannya ke udara, gayanya seperti robot—seolah Alfred tidak sadar sudah melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Aneh sekali. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Alfred tidak mendengarkan panggilan Francis.

Francis memandangi Ludwig dan Feliciano yang memandanginya balik, kemudian bersamaan, mereka bertiga menatap lagi ke arah Alfred. Masih sama, pemuda itu begitu terus; melempar-lempar bola saljunya, melamun.

Sebenarnya, Francis sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Selama mereka bersembilan—ditambah Arthur, Ivan, Matthew, Lovino, dan Kiku yang berada di kubu lawan—bermain perang-perangan bola salju, terasa sekali perubahan di sikap Alfred. Pemuda itu awalnya bersemangat sekali, namun kemudian tiba-tiba seperti merasakan hal yang aneh, tapi tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya agar tidak ada yang sadar.

Tapi Francis sadar. Karena sekalipun Alfred berusaha agar tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan itu, bagi Francis semuanya sangat jelas _karena Alfred belum pernah melemparkan bola saljunya ke arah Arthur_.

“Al!”

Bola salju di udara gagal ditangkap. Alfred terkejut sendiri. Mengangkat kepala, menoleh ke arah Francis. “Ya?”

Kemudian pandangannya memutar, ia melihat Feliciano—pemuda itu sekarang sudah duduk dan tidak lagi berbaring, dan Ludwig, yang juga memandanginya. Oh, tidak. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menyangkal. Pasti mereka sadar ada yang berbeda darinya. Pasti sebentar lagi, salah satu di antara mereka, kemungkinan besar Francis, akan melemparinya dengan—

“Kau kenapa?”

— _pertanyaan terkutuk itu_.

Francis yang bertanya. Dan Francis tidak berhenti sampai di situ. “Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?”

Alfred tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan balik adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh, tapi setidaknya berguna untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu. “Terjadi pada siapa?”

“Padamu,” sambar Ludwig.

“Dan Arthur,” sambung Francis.

Kalimat lanjutan yang keluar dari mulut Francis itu sukses membuat bola mata Alfred melebar. “Tunggu. Bagaimana—”

“Aku tahu,” potong Francis, memutuskan untuk mengatakannya saja, “aku memperhatikan dari tadi. Kamu nggak melemparkan satu pun bola salju kepada Arthur sejak awal, padahal Arthur melakukannya terus-terusan. Sejak kapan malah jadi _kamu_ yang bertingkah aneh dan bukannya dia?”

Ada jeda sesaat. Alfred tahu kalau inilah saatnya untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepala. “Aku nggak tahu.”

Ludwig mengerutkan kening. “Apa maksudnya kau nggak tahu?”

“Ada peristiwa, berkaitan dengan bola salju ini, yang harusnya kuingat, tapi aku nggak tahu.” Alfred menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan, memijit kening, seolah berharap bahwa dengan melakukan hal itu maka ia bisa tiba-tiba ingat. “Tapi Arthur tahu.”

“Mungkin, kamu akan tiba-tiba ingat kalau kamu melemparkan bola salju kepadanya,” sahut Feliciano, mencoba memberikan saran sederhana.

Alfred terpaku, namun ragu-ragu. Saran Feliciano itu lumrah sekali, dan bukannya ia belum memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Dia sebenarnya sudah yakin juga bahwa cara itu akan berhasil. Sekali ia melemparkan bola salju kepada Arthur, Alfred sudah bisa membayangkan dia akan tiba-tiba serasa kena serangan longsor masa lalu, yang membawanya ke suatu masa yang Arthur sudah tahu. Itulah kenapa Arthur selalu mencoba untuk melayangkan bola salju padanya—agar Alfred membalas.

Tapi rasanya, kalau Alfred tidak salah lihat, Arthur seperti sudah memaksakan diri. Tapi justru itulah Arthur yang Alfred sudah kenal betul; Arthur lebih memilih untuk berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat dirinya ingat daripada memikirkan kesehatan badan sendiri. Pemuda itu seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja sejak tadi.

“Kau, kan, paling tahu Artie itu seperti apa orangnya.” Francis membungkuk, mengambil segenggam salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola. “Dia benci sekali dilupakan. Jadi, kalau melemparkan bola salju kepadanya itu membuatmu ingat, bukannya setimpal?”

Alfred masih terdiam.

Ia juga tahu sisi Arthur yang seperti itu.

Tapi, justru di situlah poinnya. Ia tidak ingat masa lalu seperti apa yang ia lupakan.

“Oke!” Francis berseru, memutuskan sepihak. “Siapkan bola salju di tangan. Kita bakal mencari, sekaligus memancing mereka untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka yang Tuhan-tahu-di-mana. Ayo!”

Kemudian Feliciano berdiri, mengambil segenggam salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola. Alfred berpaling ke arah Ludwig, dan pemuda itu juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama; bahkan menyiapkan dua bola salju di kedua tangannya. Alfred menghela napas, mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit yang terus-menerus menurunkan butiran salju seperti tanpa akhir.

Apakah ia akan menyesalinya?

Tapi Alfred mendapati dirinya sendiri berdiri, membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel di jaket, membentuk segenggam salju menjadi bola, kemudian mendengar suaranya sendiri membalas, “Ayo.”

 

* * *

 

        _King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770_

Tujuh orang tentara berjejer, dengan senapan laras panjang di tangan. Mereka sejak siang hari sudah berjaga di situ bersama dengan pemimpin mereka, dan seharusnya mereka tugas jaga di sana sampai malam.

Namun sore ini, seseorang datang menghampiri dan seketika terjadi pergantian pemimpin—entah karena apa, tidak ada yang mengatakan itu terang-terangan ke permukaan. Namun ketujuh di antara mereka bisa menebak, bahwa pimpinan mereka barangkali perlu diganti dengan seorang yang berkepala dingin dan pasti berpikir berulang kali untuk memberi perintah melepaskan tembakan.

Hal itu karena pemimpin baru mereka—tentara baru yang ada di sana, adalah Arthur Kirkland.

 

* * *

 

“Mereka tahu kalau kita di sini?” tanya Kiku, menatap ke arah Lovino yang baru saja menyelesaikan gilirannya melakukan pemeriksaan dengan keluar dari markas dan mengecek keadaan lawan.

Lovino menggelengkan kepala. “Mereka sedang … entahlah. Istirahat, sepertinya,” jawab Lovino, kemudian memutar pandangannya, menatap satu per satu rekan sekubu.

Ada Ivan, sedang duduk bersila, kedua tangan menepuk-nepuk lutut, menggumam sesuatu yang tak tertangkap telinga—kelihatannya seperti sedang bersenandung. Kemudian ada Kiku, menganggukan kepala, ekspresinya jelas sekali bahwa ia dilema apakah perlu untuk mempertahankan atmosfer serius di permainan _yang jelas-jelas hanya permainan_ ini atau tidak.

Selanjutnya ada—oh, Matthew? Lovino mengerutkan kening. Matthew sedang memandanginya, kemudian pandangan matanya bergulir—memberi isyarat bagi Lovino untuk menoleh pada … Arthur.

Pemuda itu berdiri, bersandar pada satu-satunya pohon yang ada di belakang gedung tempat mereka bersembunyi, menunduk, memandangi bola salju di tangan kanannya, terdiam. Hanya memandangi saja, tidak diapa-apakan. Seperti patung, Lovino ingin berpendapat seperti itu, tapi ada sesuatu di mata pemuda itu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan; satu-satunya yang _paling hidup_ dan itulah yang membuat Lovino menangkis pemikiran demikian.

Lovino menatap Matthew.

Matthew menganggukan kepala, paham, kemudian menatap Arthur. Menyebutkan namanya, mengetes apakah pemuda yang kentara sekali sedang melamun itu akan terpanggil atau tidak.

“Arthur?”

Jelas-jelas panggilan itu ditujukan untuk Arthur, namun justru Kiku dan Ivan yang menoleh. Insting keduanya seperti sama-sama menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres, _dan ternyata benar_. Kini keempat dari mereka memandangi anggota kelima di kubu yang terbentuk untuk perang-perangan bola salju ini, yang berdiri, di sana, tidak mendengar.

Matthew merasakan firasat buruk. Andai Francis di sini. Biasanya dia mengerti. Atau mungkin Alfred. Atau setidaknya, sekalipun mereka berdua sama-sama tidak paham juga apa yang terjadi _seperti dirinya_ , setidaknya mereka lebih bisa diandalkan untuk mengatasi ini.

Pemikiran itu membuat Matthew lambat untuk bereaksi, begitu sadar ia melihat Lovino sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, kemudian sebelah tangannya terangkat, siapa pun yang melihat tahu bahwa Lovino hendak menepis bola salju di tangan Arthur.

“Tunggu—”

“Arthur!” Lovino menepis tangan Arthur dan bola salju itu lantas terjatuh, membuat Arthur terlonjak seperti kena setrum, seketika mengangkat kepala dan menatap lawan bicara.

Tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Lovino, lebih ke arah refleks, melihat reaksi Arthur membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah yang ia perbuat tadi sebenarnya tidak seharusnya dilakukan.

Lovino mencoba untuk percaya bahwa pandangan mata Arthur itu menatapnya _balik_ —tapi entah kenapa, meskipun ia tidak habis pikir juga, rasa-rasanya tidak. Ia bisa melihat dirinya di pantulan kedua mata Arthur namun pemuda itu seperti masih sedang melamun, _kosong_ , belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang terjadi.

“Ada apa?”

“Apanya?”

“Apanya yang ‘apanya’? Kau kenapa?”

Arthur jelas tak siap dengan rentetan pertanyaan—walaupun sebenarnya hanya satu pertanyaan yang menjadi inti dari apa yang Lovino sampaikan—apalagi dengan intonasi yang seperti itu.

“Arthur, kamu pucat,” sela Kiku, mencoba untuk menenangkan situasi.

“Kamu seperti tidak sedang baik-baik saja.” Ivan menambahkan.

Jeda beberapa saat. Kemudian Arthur bertanya, ekspresi di wajahnya masih kentara sekali seperti sedang tidak sepenuhnya sadar. “Bagaimana tepatnya?”

Matthew tak tahan juga akhirnya. Melihat tampang Arthur yang seperti itu menyakitkan, dan ia sudah melaluinya beratus-ratus tahun, bersama dengan dua orang lainnya yang justru tidak ada di sini. Dan sekarang, melihat ketiga orang yang baru pertama kali menghadapi situasi ini membuat segalanya lebih menyakitkan lagi.

“Kalau kamu tanya Francis atau Alfred,” sambar Matthew, “mereka akan menjawab kalau kamu seperti sedang teringat sesuatu tentang Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika.”

Jawaban Matthew itu bersamaan membuat Kiku, Lovino, dan Ivan berpandangan satu sama lain. Oh, oke—sekarang mereka paham bahwa ini adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka campuri, atau setidaknya, apabila mereka ingin mencoba untuk membantu, tidak dengan cara yang seperti tadi.

Arthur menatap Matthew. Kalau mau jujur, ia nyaris lupa bahwa pemuda itu ada di sini—sejak tadi ia tidak mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan kepada siapa pun karena jelas-jelas tiga orang sisanya tidak ada yang mengerti. Mau mulai cerita dari mana juga Arthur sendiri tidak tahu. Namun, _hei._ Ada Matthew di sini.

Dihelanya napas. “Iya. Benar begitu.”

Matthew mengerutkan kening. Kalau misalnya ini “benar begitu” tentang Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika, kenapa ia tidak memahami apa kaitannya dengan bola salju? Ia kan, juga terlibat langsung sejak awal bersama-sama dengan Arthur. “Bagian mana?”

Di luar dugaan Matthew, Arthur justru menatapnya dan tersenyum—bahkan nyaris meringis. “Alfred saja nggak ingat. Apalagi kamu yang nggak ada di sana.”

 

* * *

  

        _King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770_

Bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya seorang murid nakal, kelewat nakal hingga wali kelasnya sampai tak tahan, mendapati guru penggantinya kali ini justru seseorang yang ia kenal?

Saat itulah, Kawan, ekspektasi dan realitas bertentangan.

Guru pengganti itu berharap bahwa dengan diawasi olehnya maka kelas akan menjadi tenang.

Tapi itu kesalahan.

_Salah, Arthur._

 

* * *

  

Mereka berempat berhenti sejenak. Feliciano ngos-ngosan.

“Kenapa kita nggak membuat peraturan lebih dulu batasan bersembunyi sampai mana?” Ludwig memprotes sia-sia. “Memangnya mau memperluas arena perang-perangan jadi sampai lintas kota, apa?”

Francis membalas, dan meskipun sempat adu mulut, kemudian mereka berdua berakhir dengan berunding sudut kota mana yang akan mereka cek selanjutnya. Alfred sempat dengar patah-patah, yang jelas mereka sedang memperkirakan bahwa seharusnya kubu lawan tidak sampai bersembunyi sejauh ini karena pasti punya pemikiran yang sama pula: ini hanya permainan perang-perangan, tidak perlu sampai berlebihan.

Alfred tidak tergerak untuk bergabung ke dalam percakapan. Ia menatap bola salju di tangan. Hanya satu bola salju ini yang ia siapkan, untuk ia lemparkan pada Arthur dan mari lihat bersama kisah potongan masa lalu seperti apa yang ia sibak.

Kisah potongan masa lalu yang Arthur sudah tahu. Alfred tercenung.

Arthur tahu. Dan Arthur tahu _kalau dia tidak tahu_.

Itu membuat segalanya menjadi makin buruk.

 

* * *

  

        _King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770_

“Ha, pimpinan pengganti!” Alfred menuding, masih bertahan menjadi satu-satunya yang menyeruak dari ratusan orang yang berkerumun. “Jaga anak buahmu. Kalau mereka sampai menembak, kamu yang akan habis!”

Arthur menatap balik. Memantulkan tatapan Alfred rasanya seperti tersiram air dingin.

Beku. Tanpa hati.

Arthur bahkan perlu untuk menahan napas agar suaranya tidak gemetar. “Aku tahu.”

 

* * *

  

“Mereka hampir datang!” Kiku melaporkan terburu-buru. “Aku lihat dari kejauhan. Mereka belum sadar kalau kita di sini, tapi mereka memeriksa satu per satu belakang gedung.”

Matthew berdiri. “Tunggu. Aku yang periksa.”

Arthur memandang punggung Matthew sampai menghilang ditelan tikungan, jelas Matthew akan menampakkan diri atau setidaknya berada pada titik yang akan tertangkap mata. Pemuda itu takkan membiarkan dirinya bertahan lebih lama—kalau posisi mereka bertukar, Arthur pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Astaga, _astaga,_ tubuhnya panas-dingin, pusing, perih, perihperihperih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Matthew muncul lagi.

Menatap Arthur. Menganggukan kepala.

“Alfred ingin mengingatnya.”

 

* * *

  

        _King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770_

Arthur tahu bahwa sebentar lagi tekanan yang diberikan akan mencapai puncak. Sepanjang sore itu belum ada apa-apanya—dan semuanya terjawab saat malam datang. Jumlah tentara sudah ditambah lagi menjadi belasan, mereka semua bersenjata, tapi senjata tak berarti apabila perintah menembak berada di bawah komandonya.

Di sini ia menghadapi ejekan dari lebih dari tiga ratus orang. Entah karena ratusan orang itu merasa aman karena wajah mereka tak dapat dikenali, berbagai macam benda-benda kecil dilemparkan kepada mereka.

“Rasakan ini, rasakan!”

“Kalau berani coba saja tembak kami!”

“Tembak! Tembak!”

Ia merasakan kepalanya terkena serangan benda kecil yang entah apa. Begitu pula tangannya. Kakinya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada tentara-tentara di belakangnya; ratusan orang melemparkan barang-barang sesuka mereka dan menantang mereka untuk menembak.

Di antara barang-barang kecil itu, ia merasakan lemparan bola salju.

Arthur memejamkan mata.

_Jangan coba-coba, Al._

 

* * *

 

Mereka bersembilan berhadapan. Namun berbeda dengan dengan di arena-arena sebelumnya yang hanya saling lempar kemudian menyebar _kemudian saling lempar kemudian menyebar lagi_ , kali ini masing-masing di antara mereka saling pandang, canggung. Semuanya sama-sama tahu bahwa ada dua orang di sini yang mempunyai urusan untuk diselesaikan, terkait dengan masa lalu, dan sepakat untuk menyibaknya bersama-sama.

Hanya saja, apakah dua pihak yang bersangkutan itu sudah siap?

Alfred bahkan menunduk, menatap bola salju di tangan sangat lama, sampai akhirnya mengangkat kepala.

Arthur tepat di hadapannya. Bola salju di tangan pula.

Seperti ada sayatan yang menggores diri Alfred, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, tapi tetap dipaksakan juga. Ia menarik napas susah payah. “Aku nggak tahu. Aku bahkan nggak tahu apakah ada hal yang harus kuingat.”

“Ada, Al,” jawab Arthur seketika, “ada. Lempar bola saljumu dan kamu akan tahu.”

Alfred memejamkan mata, dan saat membukanya kembali, sayup-sayup ia melihat Arthur dalam balutan seragam tentara. Momen itu berganti-ganti, begitu cepat, namun semakin cepat maka semakin jelas pula. Seperti lampu senter yang baterainya hampir habis, sekelilingnya berkedip-kedip antara saat ini _dan saat itu_.

Arthur dengan latar belakang salju.

Arthur dengan suasana malam. Gelap. Dingin.

 

* * *

  

        _King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770_

Semakin berani, kerumunan itu nekat merangsek.

Maju.

Meludah.

Melempar berbagai macam barang-barang kecil—semakin dekat semakin terasa, dan ambil sisi baiknya saja, setidaknya dengan ini menjadi mudah bagi Arthur untuk menebak apa objek lemparan yang digunakan. Beberapa di antaranya adalah bebijian bercampur tanah; sepertinya dari tanaman cengkih. Kemudian, objek yang sama seringnya pula—seharusnya Arthur bisa menebak sejak awal—adalah batu. Kadang kerikil. Tapi, batu.

Selanjutnya mereka melempar dengan bola salju.

_Dingin._

 

* * *

 

Alfred melemparkan bola saljunya, mengenai tangan Arthur dan bola salju di tangan pemuda itu terjatuh.

Selanjutnya Alfred mendapati dirinya bak tertampar.

 _Ah_. Ini dia datang.

Serangan longsor masa lalu.

Membawanya ke suatu masa yang Arthur sudah tahu lebih dulu.

 

* * *

 

        _King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770_

Gelap.

Tapi Arthur bisa tahu bahwa seseorang yang berdiri persis beberapa meter di hadapannya itu adalah Alfred. Alasan pertama jelas aura personifikasi negara, hal yang barangkali selamanya tidak akan bisa Alfred pahami. Kemudian alasan kedua mungkin bisa diterima karena lebih logis: Alfred mengajaknya bicara.

“Senjata kalian itu sebenarnya ada isinya atau tidak?”

Arthur tahu persis bahwa ia sekarang sedang menatap Alfred tepat di mata. “Ada.”

“Kapan kalian akan membuktikannya?”

“Mereka menembak atau tidak itu di bawah perintahku, Al.”

“Hah!” Alfred mendengus. Ia tahu akan kemungkinan bahwa Arthur bisa jadi _sungguhan_ meluncurkan perintah menembak kalau ia dan ratusan orang yang bersamanya ini terus-menerus menekannya sedemikian rupa, tapi suara Arthur tetap tenang bahkan sampai sekarang dan hal ini membuatnya marah. “Dan kau takkan melakukannya!”

Ada jeda. Bukan jeda yang benar-benar hening, tentu saja, karena sekeliling mereka masih penuh dengan riuh makian dan lemparan benda-benda, namun setidaknya, mereka berdua sedang bercengkerama dan mereka berdua sedang terdiam; jadi, ya, ini jeda.

Bola salju di tangan Alfred, saat itu.

 _Saat itu;_ ketika ia mendengar Arthur menjawab, lirih, “Kau benar.”

Detik berganti dan jawaban Arthur saat itu membuat Alfred seketika naik pitam, ia kesal, ia marah _,_ ada belasan tentara yang sok berkuasa di teritori yang seharusnya akan jadi lebih baik kalau ia kendalikan sendiri, dan sepanjang siang ia sekuat tenaga meneriaki mereka, melempari mereka, ketidakmempanannya membuatnya kesal, kesal, _kesal sekali, Arthur!_

Seperti di bawah kendalinya, bola salju di tangan terlempar juga.

Terkena tangan Arthur dan senapan laras panjang di tangan pemuda itu terjatuh.

Membentur tanah, mengeluarkan bunyi tembakan yang membelah langit malam.

_Dor!_

 

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat, _sangat,_ cepat—

 

Seorang tentara di belakang menyahut otomatis, menganggap bahwa itu adalah perintah dan ialah yang mempunyai posisi untuk meneruskan dan memperjelas. “Tembak!”

Hal terakhir yang Alfred tangkap jelas dengan telinganya adalah suara Arthur, “Tidak!”—

—karena yang menyusul selanjutnya adalah serentetan tembakan sebagai tanda dimulainya peristiwa berdarah paling pertama dalam babak Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika.

 

* * *

  

Pembantaian Boston tahun 1770.

Enam korban jiwa.

Tiga orang tewas di tempat dan tiga di antaranya meninggal setelah hari kejadian.

Alfred mematung.

Arthur menunggu.

“Arth, aku—”

“Kamu sudah ingat,” potong Arthur, mengulum senyum. Entah juga kenapa ia tersenyum. Ia pikir kejadian setelahnya akan jadi sangat buruk, entah apakah ia pingsan atau bagaimana; tetapi melihat ekspresi Alfred membuat semuanya tampak setimpal.

Tragedi _King Street_. Orang-orang Boston berkerumun, memanas-manasi belasan tentara Inggris yang bersenjata dan sedang melakukan giliran jaga; awalnya hanya puluhan, kemudian menjadi ratusan banyaknya. Mereka meludah, melempari batu, bola salju, disertai ejekan-ejekan bahwa senjata itu tidak mungkin akan digunakan.

Kenyataannya, senjata itu sejak awal memang tidak berniat untuk digunakan.

Perintah untuk melepaskan tembakan tidak diberikan pula.

Semua itu, ironisnya, hanyalah kecelakaan yang berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman.

“Tapi—”

“Hah!” Ludwig merobohkan diri, telentang di atas tanah yang terselimuti salju. “Berakhir sudah!”

“Ada juga rupanya cara untuk mengakhiri permainan yang rasanya seperti takkan berakhir ini.” Ivan memberi komentar.

Kemudian terdengar seruan Feliciano. “Ludwig, kamu yang melarangku untuk tidur-tiduran dan sekarang kamu melakukannya!”

Francis tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelah Arthur, menepuk pundaknya. “Artie, kamu harus tahu, Alfred jelas sangat aneh sejak tadi.”

Sama saja, Matthew mendadak ada di sebelah Alfred. “Dan aku panik banget, tahu? Ingatkan aku kalau jangan sampai Arthur satu kubu dengan mereka-mereka yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa pun.”

“Aku nggak akan bermain lagi,” sahut Kiku, lewat, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu kembali ke dalam gedung yang menjadi tempat rapat.

Lovino mengekor di belakangnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Astaga, _astaga_. Ternyata ada yang lebih buruk daripada mendengarkan ocehan Ludwig.”

Yang dibicarakan sontak bangun dan berdiri. “Aku dengar itu!”

“Aku tahu, aku sengaja!”

 

* * *

  

        _King Street, Boston, 5 Maret 1770_

Empat belas tahun kemudian, 1784, nama jalan itu berubah menjadi _State Street_ ; bukti keluarnya Amerika Serikat sebagai pemenang perang dan sebagai tindakan untuk menghapus segala macam bentuk kekuasaan Inggris yang ada.

 

* * *

 

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke gedung ruang rapat, keduanya memilih untuk berada di posisi paling belakang—itu pun menyisakan jarak cukup jauh dari Ivan dan Kiku yang berada di depan mereka.

“Sekarang kamu bisa bicara dan tidak ada yang memotong,” celetuk Arthur.

“Aku … nggak tahu harus bicara apa.”

Arthur menatapnya. “Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Alfred menggumam lama. “Kalau dipikir lagi … peristiwa itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Kecelakaan. Kesalahpahaman. Rasa marah. Rasa perih. Begitu kompleks sehingga aku tidak tahu kalimat seperti apa yang harus kukatakan.” Alfred membuat jeda, menatap balik Arthur, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Lebih baik ‘aku minta maaf’ atau ‘aku memaafkanmu’?”

Pertanyaan itu begitu polos hingga mau tak mau Arthur tertawa.

“Arth, ini bukan hal untuk ditertawakan!”

“Aku kira juga begitu.”

“Ha-ha,” sembur Alfred kesal, tapi sama cepat seperti datangnya rasa kesal itu, ia mendadak diam dan kembali pada suasana hati yang biasa, “mungkin … uh, aku minta maaf.”

“Al.” Arthur menyambarnya, tampangnya berubah serius. “Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Ini lebih dari sekadar minta maaf atau memaafkan. Kamu bertingkah super menyebalkan seharian itu dengan meludah dan mengolok-olokku, dan aku nggak cukup cepat untuk menghentikan tembakan yang dimulai karena mereka mengira aku mengeluarkan perintah. Aku juga minta maaf.”

Mereka bertatapan. Biru _yang sangat biru_ , seperti tenggelam di tengah lautan—bertemu dengan hijau _yang sangat hijau pula_ , seperti terperosok pada lubang di dalam hutan. Saling lihat berarti seperti dihadapkan pada banyak sekali kilas balik; ada darah, darah lagi, darahdarahdarah, berganti abad dan ada perang, dengan kendaraan lapis baja dan ledakan-ledakan, yang mereka hadapi, dan mereka bersama.

Kemudian Alfred mengulum senyum, menengadah, menatap langit. Putih, menurunkan butir-butir salju.

“Banyak sekali yang sudah kita lalui.”

Arthur membalas senyuman itu dan menatap langit yang sama.

“Yang kita _tanggung_ , Al. Kita tanggung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saya baca dan saya baper. Selengkapnya bisa dibaca [di sini](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Massacre), tapi coba saya ceritakan kejadian ini mengenai fokus cerita saya.  
>    
>  Kejadian di kilas balik itu sungguhan terjadi, saya berusaha melukiskan dialognya persis seperti aslinya.  
>    
>  Arthur di sana memerankan tokoh Captain Thomas Preston, bertugas menemani Private Hugh White yang meminta bantuan karena tidak tahan menerima tekanan dari lebih dari 50 orang Boston yang menantangnya untuk menembak. Alfred memerankan tokoh Henry Knox, remaja penjaga toko buku yang benar-benar meneriaki terang-terangan dengan kalimat: “Kalau kalian menembak, kalianlah yang akan mati!” dan “Jaga anak buahmu. Kalau mereka sampai menembak, kamu yang akan habis!”  
>    
>  Dan percakapan, “Senjata kalian itu sebenarnya ada isinya atau tidak?” itu adalah dialog antara Preston dan Richard Palmes, pemilik penginapan setempat.  
>    
>  Hanya saja, lemparan itu sesungguhnya berasal dari orang yang tidak diketahui sampai sekarang, dan mengenai Private Montgomery (jadi senjata yang jatuh adalah milik Montgomery), membuatnya marah dan menyerang membabi-buta sendiri dan menurunkan perintah sepihak: "Tembak!" yang diikuti oleh tentara sisanya kecuali Preston, karena Preston sungguh-sungguh berkata bahwa dia sejak awal tidak ingin untuk memulai baku tembak (dan dia juga benar-benar mengatakan, "Aku tahu," untuk menanggapi kalimat Henry Knox).  
>    
>  Preston langsung mendatangkan bantuan untuk menenangkan keadaan dan Gubernur Boston pada masa itu, Thomas Hutchinson datang ke lokasi kejadian. Ia berhasil meredamkan situasi dan kerumunan itu (estimasi 300-400 orang) dapat dibubarkan. Namun tiga korban dalam peristiwa Pembantaian Boston itu merupakan korban pertama dalam rentetan Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika yang berlangsung hingga tahun 1776.  
>    
>  Saya pribadi mikir kalau Pembantaian Boston ini gara-gara orang Amerikanya cari gara-gara. (......)  
>    
>  Terima kasih sudah membaca! <3


End file.
